1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a roofing ridge cover. More particularly, the present invention is for an elongated formed roof ridge that covers multiple existing roof ridge tiles making installation more efficient. The ridge cover provides coverage for a plurality of shingles and wraps at least partially around the shingles to prevent leakage. The ridge cover is formed from a metal base that is stone coated to match existing shingles.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The ridge of a roof is one area of a roof that can deteriorate the fastest. This area of a roof is usually subjected to the full sunlight, rain and wind. All of these factors can significantly shorten the life of the ridge cap. A typical ridge cap is fabricated from several layers of roofing felt that are bonded together and then covered with small sand, stones or gravel. Because this area is one of the first parts that fail water can enter into a house from the ridge cap. Installing or replacing the ridge cap with a metal cap often results in a significantly different appearance from the surrounding roof material. Some solutions have been to install individual bent shingles resulting in the existence of openings around each shingle and significant labor to install the ridge cover. Several products and patents have been filed and issued on products that try to solve this problem. Exemplary examples of patents covering these products are disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,609 that issued on Apr. 27, 2004 to Mark Freiborg et al. and published application 2010/0275542 both disclose ridge or hip covers that simulate a single shingle. They are both formed from a flat blank that is formed along the edges and then bent in the middle to simulate the ridge or hip. Because of the simple bends that are made the parts can be slightly re-bent to accommodate varied angular ridges or hips. This patent is not metal and therefore it is not painted and does not have rust protection. These parts are then simply rust protected and or painted to match the color of the roof without any additional coatings. These patents only cover a single shingle, have limited wrap to cover existing shingles and they are embedded in the mat with asphalt and are not coated to simulate stone coated shingles.
U.S. Publication Number 2006/0154597 was published on Jul. 13, 2006 and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,520 on Sep. 9, 2008 to Michael S. Coulton et al. and discloses an integrated vent that is bonded or captured under the top shingle material. The vent material extends essentially across the full width of the shingle where it can interfere with material or obstructions that extend from the base roof or ridge. This patent does not allow for coverage over shingled roofs where the roof ridge is stepped. This patent further does not disclose a stepped shingle or shingles. This patent further requires the rolled material to then be covered in the field when it is being installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,374 issued on Apr. 5, 1977 to George Epstein et al., and discloses an angled cap member for simulated cedar shake construction. The cap member is formed from a flat sheet of material and requires an elevated spacer that raises the cap above the roof. The cap is then screwed or bonded to the elevating member. The sheet metal is embossed to form simulated grain. This patent does not disclose sand, stone or gravel to simulate a shingle roof. It also does not have rounded reliefs that allow the cap to wrap around existing shingles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,495 issued on Sep. 19, 2006 to Thomas Gilbert et al., discloses an apparatus for continuous forming shaped polymeric articles. The polymeric articles simulate the appearance of shake shingles arranged in rows or horizontal shingles. After the polymeric articles are formed they are surface treated to improve the wearability of the surface. While this patent is for creating the appearance of shingles. The shape is not stone coated nor is it useful for the roof ridge over shingles.
What is needed is a formed ridge cap where the cap is formed with sufficient fillets and rounds to prevent ripping of the shingle material. The ridge cap should provide coverage for multiple shingles and further be stone coated to simulate the appearance of a shingle ridge cap. These features are disclosed in this document herein.